School's Out
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: 'My therapist, she said on my down days I should dress sexy to make me feel better,' Jennifer blurted. She could have kicked herself for bringing things like this up, but Derek didn't seem to mind.


Jennifer packed the last of her marking into a drawer and pushed some homework into her bag. Outside a car pulled out of the parking lot and she realised that she was last to leave, as usual. Her heart kicked up a notch remembering last time she was left here alone, so she grabbed her bag and turned to leave. She didn't expect to bump into something warm and solid.

Jennifer let out a startled gasp as fingers closed around her upper arms.

'Easy,' a soft voice said and Jennifer looked up to see Derek, the man who saved her, who helped her from the boiler room, who had recently invaded her dreams.

'Oh, it's you,' she sighed letting out a breath. He had that smug smirk on his lips, like she amused him, and she wanted to kiss it away.

'I want to talk to you,' Derek said, and she noticed he was still holding her arms, although his fingers were massaging her skin through her blouse. It felt nice, but she was under no illusion that she was free, he had her trapped here. She felt like a wolf's prey as he watched her.

'What about?' Jennifer asked looking into his face. He was terribly handsome, with a scruffy beard and warm eyes, a little dip in his chin, a straight nose.

'The kids actually,' he said. 'Cora Hale, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, Scott McCall.'

'I teach them,' Jennifer said immediately kicking herself for being dumb.

'I feel rather…responsible for these kids; they're like a project of mine. I try to watch them from afar, sponsor them you could say,' Derek tilted his head to the side and took a deep breath, dropping his hands. Jennifer missed the contact immediately.

'So you're here to talk about their education?' Jennifer asked trying to make herself more professional. She walked away from him, the sharp crack of her heels echoed through the room, the only noise there was.

'I'm here to do what I can to help them, if you have any tips on how they should maintain their grades, I'd love to hear it.' Derek said following her to her desk.

Jennifer took a moment to admire how his jeans hugged his thighs, how his muscles strained his shirt. She swallowed, he wasn't interested in her, he couldn't be, he was here because he'd managed to pick her out of a crowd, someone to help his younger friends. 'Well you know your literature, sit down and talk to them about it.'

Derek snorted. 'If I sat down to help Scott with his homework he'd stab me in the face!' Derek chuckled.

'Why?' Jennifer asked horrified.

'He'd assume I was possessed or something.' Derek grinned playfully stepping closer.

'Oh,' Jennifer felt a little dumb all of a sudden and looked away, but Derek's hand tilted her face up to his and he closed the last gap between them so that their faces were only inches apart, lips sharing air. 'Oh,' Jennifer said again as Derek kissed the corner of her mouth, peppering little touches down the side of her jaw to her throat and back up until his mouth finally caught hers.

Derek was warm and dominant, and Jennifer relaxed into him, letting him take over, letting him control the kiss. When he pulled away Jennifer chased him and he chuckled, pecking at her lips then kissing the other side of her throat, his thumb pressed into the point of her jawbone.

As his hands drifted lower her heart rate picked up. His hands were gentle, easing her skirt up, but his flash of pleased delight when her stockings ended and he found the little strap that held them up filled her with confidence. 'Sexy teacher,' Derek muttered.

'My therapist, she said on my down days I should dress sexy to make me feel better,' Jennifer blurted. She could have kicked herself for bringing things like this up, but Derek didn't seem to mind.

Derek's smirk widened into a smile. 'I like your therapist, but I'm concerned about you because every time I see you, you look sexy to me,' Derek's voice was rough now, like he was holding something back.

'Don't be silly,' Jennifer said.

'I'm not, when I saw you in the supermarket last Tuesday in that floral print dress I could barely contain myself,' Derek whispered into her ear, nipping at her earlobe, thrusting his hips at her to let her feel his arousal in confirmation of his claims. Jennifer shivered in his arms and he carried on until her skirt was hitched around her hips, then in one swift move she was sitting on the edge of the desk and Derek was teasing the little buttons on her blouse as he opened it.

When her blouse was parted, revealing her pale skin, and her skirt hitched up Derek stepped backwards. His eyes raked her body shamelessly before they met hers. Jennifer knew she was blushing, she wanted so desperately to close her thighs but his gaze was burning into her. 'Take your shirt off.' Jennifer was surprised to hear her own voice speak, but Derek smiled and did as he was asked, tugging his grey shirt over his head and dumping it carelessly onto the floor. Something caught her eye in the window. 'Turn around.'

Derek raised an eyebrow but complied, turning. His tattoo was beautiful, dark and solid against the pale skin of his back. He looked over his shoulder and she realised that if they went any further she was doomed because she was already ruined for other men.

'Can I look at you again?' Derek asked.

'Yeah,' Jennifer's said. His hands wrapping around her hips almost alarmed her with how quick he had moved, but he was kissing her now, her lips, throat, the valley of her breasts, down over her flat tummy. He yanked her forward a little and sat on her chair, bending at the waist so he could kiss at her cloth covered mound.

Jennifer hissed, but she couldn't take her eyes off him as he pushed her panties aside and just looked. His thumb brushed over the soft flesh of her pussy lips parting them. 'You're so wet already,' Derek muttered as he leaned forward and licked into her.

Derek's tongue was hot and firm, he knew what he was doing as he scraped a little teeth over her sensitive skin, but his tongue did most of the work as he ate her out. He barely had to touch her clit before she was clutching at his hair riding against his face, his stubble burning her in the good way, making her more sensitive, her orgasm more intense.

'Fuck,' she said as she slumped back onto her elbows. Derek looked obscene as he stood up, her juices costing his face and stubble. He wiped his chin off then pulled her forward for a kiss with one hand, the other opening his belt and jeans. His cock was long and thick, but not intimidating. It looked painfully hard and Derek hissed at the first touch of her fingers.

'Easy, you got a condom?' She said.

Derek nodded and his wallet appeared from his back pocket. Jennifer slid to her knees and mouthed at the tip, licked down the length of him, tasted his balls.

'I won't last if you keep doing that,' Derek admitted. She smiled up at him and carefully rolled the condom on him, kissing the latex before she stood up. Derek kissed down her chest again, catching a nipple through her bra, and then pushing it out of his way so he could tease her properly, then he was turning her around and bending her over her desk.

'You okay?' Derek asked rubbing the tip of his dick against her slit.

'Yes, please Derek,' Jennifer said clutching at the hard wood underneath her fingers.

'Are you sure?' Derek teased. Jennifer threw him what she hoped was a dirty look but he ruined it by sliding inside her.

'Oh, oh god,' Jennifer whined as Derek's hips touched hers. Derek leaned over her to lick and kiss at her neck, one hand carefully curled around her waist. At first he barely moved, more interested in marking her neck, but then he stood tall, his cock slamming into her hard as he fucked her over her desk.

Jennifer felt her toes curl in her shoes as her second orgasm thudded through her body. Derek fucked her through it, and then slowed to let her recover and catch her breath. His hands skimmed over her flesh, and she caught sight of their reflection in the window. She looked wrecked, half undressed and completely fucked out, her legs spread and Derek between them.

'Will you ride me?' Derek's gentle question came out if the blue. He looked almost embarrassed to ask.

'Sit down,' Jennifer said as he pulled out, making sure to keep a tight grip on the condom as he sat in her chair. Jennifer shimmied out of her skirt and settled over his lap. She kissed him softly as she guided his cock inside her pussy. She was so slick it was just a matter of letting gravity take over.

'Fuck Jenny,' Derek muttered. Jennifer normally hated the name Jenny, but the way Derek said it made her thighs tingle, and she needed to hear it again. 'Come on!'

Jennifer eased her body up, and then slid back down, riding him slowly as she braced her hands on his shoulders. Derek moaned as her hand curled around the back of his neck and she bent to lick the skin there. Derek's hands cupped her ass, his pinkie teasing her asshole, and Jennifer didn't think she would come again but she was being proven wrong by this man beneath her that she barely knew. When she sucked a bruise onto his skin Derek cursed and slammed up into her, crying out as he filled the condom, his erratic jerking making his cock hit her sweet spot inside.

Jennifer came with a sob, clutching at Derek as she ground down against him. They sat like that for a long time before Jennifer moved; redressing herself while Derek tied the condom off then eyed the trash can in her room. Jennifer's paper coffee cup was sitting and she giggled as he stowed it away with a smirk.

The silence turned awkward once they were fully dressed, and Jennifer bit her lip. 'I'm not adjusting the kid's grades just because you had sex with me.'

As soon as she said it she regretted it. Derek looked cut, his eyes falling, and she wondered what it had taken for him to come here and talk to her as a caring adult.

'I didn't expect you to,' he said shortly and Jennifer watched his face close off.

'I'll be happy to spend a little extra time with them if they're willing to not waste my time, I don't mind doing evenings and weekends.' Jennifer said. Derek nodded again but he was still closed off.

'They won't mind,' he started to move towards the door.

'I could do it at your place, for a few hours a week, or at mine, I can cook a bit,' Jennifer admitted.

'Wherever suits the kids,' Derek said and Jennifer wanted to scream in frustration.

'After I'm finished we could do something together, movie, bar…' She trailed off realising how stupid she was. Derek wanted what was best for these teenagers he took care of, sponsored was the word he used, he was looking out for them and he was just ensuring she came along for the ride. A sneaky voice whispered what if he filmed it, like last time, like in college, but she was broken from her thoughts when Derek's hand curled around hers.

'I'm hungry now actually,' Derek licked his lips, a hopeful look in his eyes.

'I'm free now,' Jennifer said. 'We could get take out,' she said hoping he didn't want to go out because she really didn't look the part.

'My place or yours?' Derek asked stepping into her personal space.

'Either, although if I'm staying the night I need fresh clothes for tomorrow,' Jennifer said.

'Yours then, I am pretty self-sufficient.' Derek said.

They walked out of the classroom hand in hand, Jennifer shutting the lights off as she went. The halls were dark but she felt safe with Derek.

'It wasn't the kids I came here for, they were just a convenient excuse,' Derek said.

'Really, then who did you come for?' She asked.

Derek's fingers tightened on hers and his voice was rough when he spoke.

'You.'


End file.
